HvF: Final Fantasy Football
Hogan vs. Flair: Final Fantasy Football was HVF's 3rd show. It premiered on HVF's YouTube channel in full on September 2nd, 2010. Commentators Lead: 'Joe Lexington '''Color: '"Caveman" Carl Touretta '''BUILD UP A recap video of Axshiboomba!!! highlighted the main parts of the previous show. - Team Flair had once again been trounced as Miss Handcok was the only Team Flair member to win in the previous show. After ranting into a mirror, Flair chose to referee a tryout match between "undefeated" jobber Val Venis and Team Flair's winless Maven. - Sean-Pac landed on his head during the Money in the Botch ladder match after winning for The Cover Band. According to HVF Fight Doctor Dr. George Matthews Sean-Pac would be out anywhere "from 5 to 7 years, or until we can transfer his brain and remnants of his spinal cord into a cyborg body." Cover Band captain Kevin "Lucha" Nash posted a teaser video citing that at Final Fantasy Football there would be a new member of The Cover Band. They would face Team 3rd Dimension (Bowling Shirt & Camo Pants) directly after they spent the stolen $25 gift card. - In another fallout from the ladder match, Jeff Hardy challenged Steiner to a match after being coked up and huddled in the corner. Steiner used a chair on RVD and clotheslined the shit out of Hardy repeatedly in the match. - Miss Handcok and Torrie Wilson still could not settle their differences after the controversial ending to their first encounter. Because nobody wanted to see crappy women's wrestling, the match was moved to the boiler room. It was there that they encountered Jenna Morasca having relations with a Six Flags mascot. That's how the Bimbo Boiler Room Brawl came about. - Because historical rematches such as anything with "II" after it are instant money draws, Jay Leno was added as an active roster member via an old WCW loophole in his contract that listed "additional dates to be signed later by Hulk Hogan." This in turn lead to the Road Wild Rematch, with Rookie Orton taking the place of Bischoff and a potted plant taking the role of Kevin Eubanks. MATCHES (H) denotes member of Team Hogan (F) denotes member of Team Flair (W) denotes member of Team Weed (CB) denotes member of The Cover Band MATCH #1 - "Rhetorical Wordsmith vs. Charismatic Bonghitter" Steiner (H) vs. Jeff Hardy (W) Jeff Hardy def. Steiner by pinfall following a Frankensteiner MATCH #2 - "We Want Our Babyback Ribs" The Cover Band (Kevin Nash & King of HotSoup with Bubba the DJ) (CB) vs. Team Third Dimension (F) King of HotSoup was revealed as the new Cover Band member replacing the injured Sean-Pac. The Cover Band def. Team Third Dimension by pinfall when Nash Jacknifed Bowling Shirt MATCH #3 - "Bimbo Boiler Room Brawl" Miss Handcok (F) vs. Torrie Wilson (H) vs. Jenna Morasca (F) Torrie Wilson pinned Jenna after a slap MATCH #4 - Tryout Match Winner goes to Team Flair Maven (F) vs. Val Venis (Ric Flair - Guest Referee) Maven def. Val Venis by pinfall following a release german suplex MATCH #5 - Popcorn Match Hardcore Holly vs. DEFAULT Match was declared a no contest due to a much more entertaining brawl occuring in the parking lot MATCH #6 - Impromptu Parking Lot Brawl MEAT Stasiak vs. Jenna vs. Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Rob Van Dam MEAT Stasiak pinned Jenna after a shoulder breaker MAIN EVENT - "Road Wild Rematch" Hogan and Rookie Orton (H) vs. DDP and Jay Leno (F) Hogan & Orton def. DDP & Leno when Hogan pinned DDP after the Axe Bomber Clothesline AWARDS The Producer's Award went to the 4-Person Parking Lot Brawl as decided by the show's producers. The Fans Choice Award went to the Steiner and Jeff Hardy match for most views. The show was listed as a featured event on CAW Underground. On the Something CAWful forums HVF: Final Fantasy Football was named CAW Show of the Week for the week of September 4th. It was able to garner a record breaking 81% of the weekly voting. (source: http://z7.invisionfree.com/Something_CAWful/index.php?showtopic=2277) Category:Hogan Vs Flair